The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a computer mouse and a telephony handset for use with the computer system.
As the use on internet based telephony becomes more commonplace, personal computer (PC) users will be needing more convenient methods of accessing the microphone/speaker combination of peripherals. It is often inconvenient to use a separate microphone and speaker when using Internet phone applications due to privacy concerns, and the problem resulting from echoes feeding back into the user""s microphone from the speakers. One solution is to use a headset, which replaces the speaker/microphone functions. Headsets for this application are available on the market today.
A problem when using traditional headsets is that there is no easy way to direct the speaker signal into the headset without changing the plugs. This provides an inconvenient loss of the speaker function when set up to use the headset.
Aftermarket headsets are available in many forms. One drawback to using headsets is the fact that an additional peripheral is now cluttering up the desktop or the accessories pouch of a portable computer. There is no known solution to the problem of speaker/headset selection other than a custom switch box.
Telephone handsets are well known and include an elongated body having a gripping portion so as to be hand-held, a speaker portion which is held near the user""s ear, and a microphone portion that is positioned near the user""s month when in use.
A computer mouse is well known, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,144. The mouse includes input members such as click members or buttons and a mouse movement tracking member such as a rolling ball.
Therefore, what is needed is a single device which can be used as a computer mouse and a telephony handset.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a peripheral device which functions as a computer mouse and a handset. To this end, a computer peripheral apparatus includes a housing having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion includes computer mouse input members and a telephony handset speaker. The second portion includes a telephony microphone.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that by combining the computer mouse and the telephony handset into one peripheral device, the number of computer accessories is reduced and user convenience is enhanced.